


Time

by tamersa



Series: Double the Odds [5]
Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M, im to lazy to name dopants sorry, lots of talking, this boy is finally maturing emotionally, this one is more from Philip perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: Philip must close the case by himself, because of Dopant attack. Or does he?
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Series: Double the Odds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413595
Kudos: 13





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I think it might be a year more or less after my first story from this universe.  
> Philip still have comfy clothes.

Days were slowly passing by and each one provided them with more opportunities to be together making Philip happier and more content. Shotaro slowly gained more confidence (at least in regards of their relationship) and understood his partner and their emotional relations better. Everything was improving since they made that step in their lives. Yet there was something disturbing.

Shortly after their moment of peace the number of Dopants increased yet again. What was even weirder, some of them were types never seen before. Shotaro tried to laugh it off as if someone just found a hidden stash of Gaia Memories, but they all knew it might not be the case.

Just to be safe, everything they fought they faced as Extreeme, so they would just overkill their enemies and not leave any openings to use any dirty tricks. Despite all that, the battles were getting harder and harder to win. It was the same that day. It was still morning and they didn't even get to drink their morning coffee when the phone rang.

\- Yes, this is Narumi Agency. Yes, we can investigate, do... Nothing to investigate? Just to... Yes, I understand but... Yes, we’re on our way... - Shotaro finished the conversation and put his palm on the face – Guess we don't even have the time for breakfast. Some annoying Dopant is on the loose, the client didn't want to give any more details, so this might not be a regular “destroy all” type.

Philip sighed. He wanted to read more about lobsters and telomeres. He closed his empty book to “reset” his thoughts. 

Moments later they were speeding on a bike towards their destination. When they finally arrived they saw some old woman shouting at a preteen boy who repeated “I don't wanna!” over and over again. A Dopant stood in the background. It was hard to say what he was thinking at the moment while laughing.

\- Don't argue with the boy, just pay up! - it said in low silky voice.

\- That wasn't the deal! At first your price was...

\- Oh? Well it changed now. You can afford it, so pay up or nothing changes!

The monster laughed again, and the woman looked at him with the mixture of anger and panic. Just then she noticed two men walking towards them.

\- There you are! Please, do something about this... this… this being promised it’ll undo everything after 3 days... but didn't! - she shouted while pointing her shaking hand at the Dopant.

\- What did he do exactly? - Shotaro asked calmly. 

The Boy was looking at him with distrust curling his fingers into fists.

\- No! Don't do anything!!! This is... better! I don't want to... - he started but the woman cut it off.

\- You don't know what you want! But it will be over soon! Everything will be as it should!

\- But I. DON'T. WANT. TO! - the kid shouted. 

Shotaro just grimaced and saw that the enemy has finally taken notice of them. Good. The deal between the monster and those people wasn’t important. Dopants were illegal either way. A few moments later they started the fight as the Extreeme. 

As usual it was hard and unpredictable. This new generation of Dopants was sturdy, fast and had packed a punch. Extreeme was barely able to dodge some of them and had trouble countering.

“Shotaro, this doesn't look good, I think we should use the finisher” – Philip’s part announced on the mind bridge.

“Same partner, let’s do this!”

They began loading memories, however, the enemy seemed to know what they were doing. Well. Kamen Rider W wasn't that much of a secret these days.

\- Oh no you don't! We don't have a contract, but I don't care!!! Whatever! - he shouted madly and suddenly ray of colorful light pushed Extreeme to the ground.

Fortunately, that didn’t hurt, well, except for them hitting the ground. Moments later Philip realized it undid their transformation.

\- Hahahaha! Woow! I beat you! Who knew that would work! But now I need recharging... and I’ll have to call off one business... oh well, see ya~~~! - he jumped a few times and ran at great speed.

Philip got up somewhat confused but otherwise fine.  
\- He pulled a number on us... How did he manage to cancel our transformation though, I have no clue. I’ll need to check it out so maybe you'll get the food and I'll try to research it, ok Shotaro?

\- Huh? How do you know my name? Who are you?

At those words Philip slowly turned around to face the owner of the childish voice who was standing where his partner and husband should be. A young boy, similar in age to the kid their client was shouting at. His clothes were rather old and on his head sat an oversized fedora, which the boy took off. On the finger of his left hand...

A wedding ring that slipped off because it was too big and hit the dusty ground.  
Philip was utterly confused at first, but smart enough to connect the dots.

The other boy who was yet again arguing with the woman… From the way they talked to each other, from honorifics… in normal situation he was her husband but the Dopant made him younger. Much younger. Yet it wasn’t only his physical age. That child was talking like he was 60 years or so in the past. That didn’t sound too good. It was quite terrible. Because…

\- Is this yours? - asked the transformed boy picking up the ring from the ground while still holding the fedora. Other than his age everything seemed fine.  
-  
\- I… I know the owner, I’ll give it to him later, ok? – Philip tried to be as calm as he could. Suddenly his dearest partner and husband became a preteen kid again.  
-  
\- Yes sure… where am I anyway? I think I should be at school… one more day of skipping class and my caretaker will totally kick my butt. She’s hell of a woman.

The way he spoke… the language… not only was Shotaro younger. His mind reverted to that actual age. That’s why the previous victim was arguing so much, regular kid probably wouldn’t understand the situation, especially, when in past there weren’t any Dopants or supernatural problems… Well, there were but…

\- Shotaro listen… we must go now. Someone might hurt you if we stay here. Someone… wanted to kidnap you. They ran away for now but you’re still not out of the woods. – Philip wasn’t the best liar, just hoped he will gain his future partner trust enough to fix this situation later.

\- What about them? – the boy pointed at the older woman who grabbed the other kid by his hand and dragged him to the car.

\- They’re safe for now. Come on let’s ride to the agency.

\- Agency? – Shotaro looked interested.

\- Yes. Detective agency. We should… regroup and think of a new plan there.

\- A detective? Are you a detective? Like… mister Narumi?

\- Yes. That’s… his agency. – Philip was talking slower trying to be careful with his words. He didn’t know how Shotaro would react to the fact that he is.... well, in the future.

\- Are you kidding me?! Will I get to meet the detective again? That’s…! – the boy looked so happy.

\- Unfortunately, that’s impossible since he’s away right now. His daughter is in charge.

\- Really? Is he that old? - the boy tilted his head.

Damn. He was quite smart for his age. Too smart.

\- I’ll explain everything when we’ll reach the agency ok? Let’s go. – Philip saw how unsure Shotaro was of all of this. Well, he was 12 at most, in clothes from years ago. Somehow fedora and the ring were speared form transformation. Maybe those were more present day Shotaro? Philip sighed and squeezed his hand more on the ring.

\- Right, right… - he hoped on the motorbike and put on the helmet.

The ride was swift and silent. Philip was glad the agency was still mostly… old timey. For now, he wouldn’t have to explain much.

\- Wait here I need to make a call – young genius said closing the doors to the garage. He needed Akiko. Now.

Shotaro on the other hand was looking around the room, walking, admiring everything with fascination without touching anything. At the end he sat at his present-self usual place and spin around on a chair a bit.

Philip entered the room. It was bitter-sweet sight to be honest. It was Shotaro… but not his partner… nor husband. Not yet anyway. He will get his Shotaro back but first he must solve the case.

\- Akiko… I mean the owner’s daughter will be here shortly – he announced.

\- Really? I’m not sure I should believe you. Because, you know, you lied to me about many things up until now and we know each other for like an hour? – the boy hopped down form the chair and crossed his arms.

\- What do you mean I lied? – Philip was more intrigued than disturbed.

\- Well first off, you left those people. If they were clients, you should have talked to them more, but they just left like that. – the boy pointed out – Then, you told me someone wanted to kidnap me. That’s silly too. I’m and orphan. Who would want to kidnap an orphan? No one would pay any ransom. Especially when that lady ‘client’ looked rich. Next, this place… It looks like a detective agency but… some of the equipment looks so… so advanced? Too advanced for regular people. And finally. You don’t look like a detective at all! I mean come on. A hooded sweatshirt and jeans? You have no detective style!

Philip couldn’t help but to laugh.  
\- You always tell me this… - it slipped before he could control himself. It was because kid Shotaro had the same mannerism his older counterpart had.

\- What? We just met today. I don’t understand anything! – he threw his hands in the air.

\- Listen… you’re safe here. That monster you saw…?

\- Ah! I saw one before too! But his one was somehow more… twisted? I don’t know how to explain it…

\- Yes. The monster wants to get you.

\- Like he got your partner?

\- What? – Philip was taken aback.

\- The fedora and the ring? Also, a second helmet on the motorbike. And, well… the other man in the photos? – he nodded towards their small desk with framed photos. – but you’re not really sad so maybe he’s just in a hospital with broken leg? Or perhaps he ran after some other monster?

It was mesmerizing to see Shotaro’s raw intelligence like that. These days he held thinking about trivial stuff mostly to himself. But his past self hasn’t learnt this behavior yet.  
\- He is… away for now… but I think you’ll meet him one day. – Philip smiled softly. 

\- Eh ok… but there is one thing…. - the kid was abruptly stopped by the doors being opened with full force.

\- Oh my god you weren’t kidding! – Akiko ran towards them and stopped close enough to have a good look at Shotaro. – He’s kinda cute you know? – she nodded.

\- Are you suggesting that my partner isn’t? – Philip squinted at her.

\- Well his tendency to overdramatize covers it very well – she pointed out and young genius couldn’t argue with that. To him however, His husband was always the cutest.

\- Anyway! – the young woman straightened herself up – I’m Akiko and I’m in charge of this place… for now – she added when saw concern on Philip face. Right. She should pretend for now her father is alive.

\- You must be really skilled to run an agency at such a young age. Even if it’s only temporally – said the boy, which made Akiko very happy and Philip had to turn away not to chuckle. – Still it’s not as suspicious as the equipment around here… Why does the coffee maker look like that? And why’s the ‘next cleaning time’ scheduled for March 2013? Why are you the temporary chief? Why does he look like some nerd rather than a detective? And why am I even here? Please explain it all to me or…

\- Philip… is this really… you know – she couldn’t say his name for now – He’s more… how do I put it… - she was thinking hard.

\- Rough – Philip threw a word – And I’ll try to explain it the best I can. You see... that monster… hit you with a ray which made you forget some things…

\- Wait… so I had some crucial information and the bad guy didn’t know I don’t remember which made him want to kidnap me?

It sounded logical yet was so wrong. Philip need a moment to think his response. The boy was intelligent, but still a kid. Logical but not fully conscious about it. Also, somehow, he seemed to be... Colder… It was a weird feeling.

\- Tell me, why do you think no one would want to kidnap you without you having any crucial information? – he asked hoping for an answer.

\- Well as I’ve told you I’m an orphan, right? I live in an institution. It is not a wealthy one either. My grandma has a small house and field, but she is barely able to make ends meet. I don’t have any value for anyone besides her. And she’s old and sickly and… It’s not like I did something weird like stealing form a monster, so the only logical explanation is that I forgot about someth… hey why are you looking at me like that?

Akiko had to hit Philip with an elbow, because he was looking at young Shotaro with this unsettling sadness. 

\- You’re just like he always wanted to be. Hardboiled to the end. – he whispered – I don’t like that.

\- What do you mean? Hardboiled… what does that mean?

Akiko was standing there looking at one of the guys and then the other. Finally, she stomped the ground.  
\- Argh! I have enough of these games! We have a case to crack! And we need Shotaro to help us! – she whined.

\- Me? But I really don’t know anything… - the boy tried to get behind the chair – You guys are… spies or something? All this technology… the dates on the calendar are wrong too! Is it, like, 14 years in the future? I… I really don’t know anything! – he looked scared now. His self-preservation kicked in.

\- Yes, you do! – Akiko reached to grab his shirt and in a split second, not even giving Philip a chance to react, she dragged the boy towards the photos. – See? Philip’s partner? That’s Hidari Shotaro. That’s you! You should be 26 and our main detective now! – she tried not to shout too much – but the Dopant did something to you, and both your body and mind reverted to form from the past. – She let him go panting a bit. 

Philip looked scared and hasn’t moved an inch. Shotaro slowly looked at the photos. There was resemblance. So, was the fedora… and the ring… his? The boy seemed unsure about all of this at first, but…

\- This sound so... fake… but my gut tells me it all true… that’s… that’s so weird… - he sat on the floor. – so… so, I’m an adult… and… but I don’t remember really! I..! – the boy started panicking, looking at the man in sweatshirt and the, really concerned now, lady.

\- I know you don’t, no one is complaining about it. Akiko is just… frustrated. – Philip sat near the child. This wasn’t his Shotaro, not yet, but he wanted to help and soothe his mind even just a little. – It’s a good thing she told you now. You’re too smart for my lies and it would’ve caused more problems in the future.

\- So, I’m your future work partner?

\- Yes.

\- …and not only that?

\- What? – now it was Philip who was surprised.

\- Really? Work colleagues take pictures at their workplace, with a desk or a motorbike between them, not holding hands on a field trip. I might be just a kid but not an oblivious one. You two… the future me and you… you’re very close right? You have matching rings. Work together. Live together, I think? I didn’t know it’d possible for two guys but… but wow I can’t wait to be an adult then – he grinned, and when he saw Philip’s surprised expression he just said – I’ve always wanted to have someone to be with? Like a super friend? Someone to… you know to love? – he blushed a little. – And I don’t really care who that someone would be, just… you know… - and the boy felt that too big for his head fedora landed on his head covering his eyes.

Akiko didn’t comment on how touched Philip looked. He just needed a moment and she would gladly give it to him.

The boy on the other hand sat there in silence for a minute or so and then shyly took the fedora off.  
\- But you know, you really should have a better taste in clothing. At least when you’re going on a case. – he finally said.

Akiko just started laughing from the relief. Philip just turned around with a slight smile and glassy eyes. He would never have thought that not having Shotaro near would impact and unbalance him so much and that just having bits of him would make such a difference.

\- Ahh alright, let’s leave this for another time… For now, let’s focus on the case. We need to set a trap and defeat the Dopant, so you, and our client, can both regain your original form.

\- So, that kid was also an adult and didn’t want to be old again, huh. – Shotaro nodded.  
\- That’s right. That’s why I think the Dopant was able to hide from us so well. He made old people young for money. But this time he got greedy and charged too much. Resulting in us being called. – Philip sat near the table and grabbed his book. He was yet again a genius with whole library in his head, now that his feelings were settled. – Now, we need to get the Dopant again, lure him. Set a trap…

\- The simplest idea would be to just call the client and have them say they have the money – Akiko proposed. Now that adult Shotaro was not here she tried to fill in for him as much as she could.

\- Yes, that is the most logical way. The only problem is, how do we fight it? Ryu is still training abroad so Accel is out of the reach. – Philip crossed his arms – That means I must go solo…

\- Wait by ‘fight it’ you mean… literal fight? Like punches, kicks and guns? – young Shotaro looked fascinated – Ah! Like Kamen rider Scull?! – he was even more excited – Mr. Narumi is retired yes? But maybe he could help us?

The silence filled the room. And surprising Akiko was first to talk.  
\- No… Listen, Shotaro my dad is… he passed away a long time ago. So, he can’t help.

\- What? How? I mean… he was so cool and mighty? Was he sick or something? – the boy was clearly upset.

\- No… he… was on a mission and the enemy proved to be too strong… - Akiko tried to explain.

\- I can’t believe it. I’ve heard about his achievements. He was too careful, too powerful! 

\- No. Shotaro he was just a man. He made a mistake. And the risk he took cost him his life. – she patted the boy head – That’s why planning everything ahead of time now. Right, Philip? – Akiko looked at the young genius, who looked bit distracted.

\- Ah yes, you’re right. To minimalize any kind of risks. Let’s plan then!

It was chaotic in the beginning, after all they had to adjust to having a child with them, one that really wanted to help and had that detective spark, but at the same time, no experience. In the end the boy went to the kitchen because he was still best cook in the agency.

\- Akiko… I… never had the chance to tell you that I’m truly sorry your father died back then. He went to rescue me…

It was quite new for the agency’s chief to see such expression and words form Philip. He really did mature. And it was all because of Shotaro.  
\- He knew the risk. He took the job. I don’t blame you. I don’t blame… - she nodded toward kitchen. – It was painful, but it was his decision. He passed the torch to the two of you. That’s another reason to get back Shotaro… well our Shotaro again.

\- Yes. Thank you – Philip smiled weakly.

It was wonderful for Akiko to see this young man growth over the years in both mental and emotional capacity.  
\- And now… to arrange the meeting, Will you transform and… defeat it? But won’t it be too much for you? I mean, you lost while being Extreeme? – she pointed out.  
\- We haven’t lost per se. The Dopant’s main strength is his power to turn adults into children. And well he is a speed kind. I think that if I’ll use Cyclone and match his swift movement I’ll be able to snap the GaiaMemory. Now, let’s call the client and have her talk to the Dopant and assure him she has the money.

It was settled. Akiko was the one to do the talking while getting whispers form Philip. While he understood humans better, he still had long way ahead of him to become a smooth talker.  
In the evening, Philip tried to research some random topic in the garage to relax his mind and Shotaro wandered there to occupy their comfy sofa.  
\- So… Philip?... – he was unsure if he should use some honorifics.

\- Yes? – the young genius was still scribing about telomers.

\- Could you explain the ‘hardboiled’ stuff to me more? You mentioned, that my older self wanted it and that I have it more than him? Isn’t that just weird? Why would I get rid of something I really want?

Philip stopped writing and slowly turned around. Then he snapped his book shut and went to sit at the sofa near the boy.  
\- Are you happy with your life? – he asked suddenly.

\- Me? – the boy pointed at himself – Well it’s not that bad, you know? I have a few friends and…

\- Answer please. Are you?

\- I… I mean… - he inhaled deep – no… no I don’t think so. Grandma feels worse, we don’t have money in the institution and well… without family and money everything is so… flat. – The boy was careful with his words.

\- I’ve asked your older self the same question a few weeks ago. And he said that he indeed is happy, without any second thoughts. Shotaro… Hardboiled means someone is sarcastic and sad to the point nothing has any deeper meaning and they only do things they have to and not those they want to. My Shotaro likes the aesthetics to look cool and mysterious, but I don’t think he wants the whole package. – Philip slowly shook his head and remembered just before their first Extreeme transformation. Back then Shotaro was hardboiled. Or the year while he was absent. Then too. The detective was so miserable. – And I don’t think you want it too?

The boy kept looking at Philip for a few silent seconds.  
\- So, my older self is happy? With you? To work as detective? Being here? – he looked around.

\- I think so. And well I know he wasn’t lying; I’ve asked him while we were mentally linked…

\- While you were what?

Philip just smiled awkwardly.  
\- There are things you better not know for now.

\- Eh… Ok, ok, I’ll remember it when I’ll be older again. So, at what time are we going tomorrow?

\- We? No. You’ll stay here. – Philip said slowly.  
\- Hey, that’s not fair… and what if the ‘spell’ won’t be undone if I’m not near?

\- You just want to see the fight…

\- Of course I do! I never saw a full fight!

It was kind of cute to see young Shotaro being this excited, and not a sour kid who thinks no one wants him.  
\- Can you promise me you will be watching from afar? 

\- Deal!

At least that went well. That night, Philip took the sofa and let young Shotaro sleep in the agency. Somehow it seemed less stressful to do it this way and not go into their apartment on the ground floor. Well for him anyway. This situation made him realize even more, how much work Shotaro does. And how much he wants him back. 

It’s going to be ok. It will be fine. He’ll fix this. For sure. Yes. Still, because all of this he wasn’t able to fall asleep for a while so when the morning came he had to drink a double coffee. It had a better taste, but less… feeling than the one Shotaro made every morning… 

\- So, I’m the one who cooks? – the boy asked, which broke Philip from his train of thought.

\- Yes. I… tend to overthink it way too much causing a disaster most of the time.

\- Really? Huh… you’re a weird one, but at the same time, you sound like it’s a lot of fun to be near you. – Shotaro put a plate with scrambled eggs in front of the young genius.  
This was bit of backhanded but nevertheless a good compliment. Damn he wanted to have his husband by his side even more now.

At exactly 1 pm they followed the lady and her still child husband, to the meeting place. She had a briefcase filled with money since Dopants prefer physical money more. 

\- I have what you want! All the cash you wanted and more because you waited! Now change him back! – she held kid by the arm and the young one wanted to escape but her grip was too much for him.

\- Ah! Good, good. So, do you understand that is the only way? – Dopant approached them slowly.

\- Yes… his little dream to feel young again! But you never said he will lose his precious memories.

\- Ha! You never asked! Throw the suitcase here!

The woman was reluctant at first but she did it finally. Philip only had a few seconds. Hiding behind the bridge’s filar he grabbed the Lost Driver on his belly and put the Cyclone in. The monster has barely opened the suitcase and noticed it filled with old papers when he felt a kick landing on his arm. The fight had finally begun. From afar, where Shotaro was hidden it looked cool and exciting but for Philip it felt wrong to fight alone. The emptiness, where another mind should be. Lack of the other’s voice, of body sync. It threw him of balance a bit. How was Shotaro able to fight like that as Joker?!  
\- So, a trap, huh? Aren’t you desperate! You want your buddy to be an adult again, huh? Not a chance! Because of me, Kamen Rider of this city is done for! - Dopant laughed and counter the attacks.

Philip didn’t respond. It was really hard for him to fight. To try and win to… His mind lost focus and seconds later he biting the dust hard.

\- You’re no match for me in this state! We who wield NeoG! We will rule this city! – the enemy laughed in a typical enemy snarl.

On the other hand, Philip’s mind noted a new name while trying to get up.

\- Don’t even bother! You’re done for!

He needed a new plan, and he needed it now … but how?! There wasn’t a moment to focus properly… to peek into the Library or even use his own experience… what to do?

At that moment the Dopant flinched.

\- Ouch, what was that?! – the enemy looked around. Shotaro stood there throwing rocks at him.

\- Leave him alone! You hear me?! – the boy shouted. 

In a split second, Cyclone got up and run past the distracted Dopant to get Shotaro and hid him again.  
\- What are you doing?! – Philip hissed at him.

\- Rescuing your butt! Normally I’m not sure if I’d be able to take action like that but you… Well you’re my future partner yes? You “unhardboiled” me. You softened me up and made me happy, so I couldn’t just sit by and do nothing! Also, you’re way too predictable for him. Try not to think so much when you fight.

Cyclone didn’t respond because he had to grab the boy and flee yet again. First off, he felt a warm feeling when he heard he was the reason behind Shotaro becoming softer. But also, the other advice. Too much thinking? But it was his core characteristic… But perhaps… He hid the boy behind a rock and stood in plain sight.  
\- Thank you Shotaro. Even in this form you’re irreplaceable. – and with that he unmade the Cyclone and just stood there without any armor.

\- Oi! Philip what are you doing?! – Shotaro whispered, still behind the rock.

The Dopant just stood there and laughed.  
\- So, you finally gave up! I’m not gonna be cruel so your death will be sweet and swift! – with that he shot a laser bulled toward the young genius.

Shotaro didn’t know what to do… he panicked and just shut his eyes tightly. He was unable to move, but suddenly he heard screeching. When he looked around, Philip stood there unharmed with a small mechanical dinosaur on his palm.

\- Hello Fang. Glad you made in time – he smiled mischievously. – Now we must teach this Dopant a lesson. Shall we?

Hearing that the small robot morphed and let Philip put it into the Lost Driver.  
Moments later, a white armored warrior stood there roaring at the sky. He rushed towards the enemy. Punches were swift and hard. It was wild, Philip had little to no control and the Dopant didn’t know what to do. And panic is never a good adviser. 

A few minutes later the enemy landed on his back and the GaiaMemory dropped next to him breaking apart when it hit the ground. Fang wanted to fight more but Philip was stable enough to undo the transformation. He looked at the unconscious criminal. A typical salary man, a normal man like that made such a mess. 

One question remained now, did it work? Did destroying the Memory actually return everything to the previous state. Well, everyone… And then he heard a laugh of joy coming from the client who was hugging her confused grey-haired husband. Well what about his? Philip turned around.

There he stood. Without his fedora but wearing the clothes he had on before the fight yesterday. Looking around visibly confused about what happened. Shotaro. His adult Shotaro. Philip started to run and moments later he was embracing his husband tightly.

At first Shotaro didn’t ask about anything. He knew how fighting Dopants works. How it may turn everything around.

\- You’re back. You have no idea how glad I am. – after few minutes Philip whispered.

\- I have no idea that’s true. Why do you have Lost Driver around your waist? What happened? And where’s my ring? Oh no, don’t tell me I’ve lost it! – he panicked a little.

\- No, don’t worry, I have it at home. – Philip just grinned widely.

\- Oh thank gods… But wait… where’s my hat?! It wasn’t blown away, was it? But it was my favorite! 

For a moment young genius didn’t say anything because he was chuckling because of his half-boiled partner. But also, he felt touched that the first thing he discovered was a missing ring. It was that little thing that made him even more adorable.

Back at home, Shotaro got all the information he needed. He was slightly weirded out and embarrassed but also… nostalgic.

\- And your younger self was more hardboiled than you are right now - Akiko pointed out.

\- Oi what do you mean?! – Shotaro protested.

\- She means you evolved to be someone better over the years. – Philip said in a serious tone to cut this topic. There were more important things to discuss. – the Dopant mentioned something called the ‘NeoG’. I must research it. This might mean even more trouble for us.

\- You don’t think… that someone’s really creating new Memories? And they’re not just some hidden stash? Or just some leftovers we missed? – Shotaro looked disturbed now.

\- I’m afraid that’s the case here. We must be ready Shotaro… Ready to fight and to end it for good this time. – saying that a chill ran down his spine. Something was telling him it won’t be so easy.

\- We will be Philip, we will. For now, you need some rest. You look like you didn’t get much sleep. No excuses.

Philip didn’t have any excuses so half an hour later he was cuddling his partner, who was browsing the laptop for information, saying you have to do things traditional way.

Slowly falling asleep, being petted on the back by Shotaro, he suddenly had a disturbing thought. What if all his peace on Earth will abruptly end? What if this was only the beginning of it? However, his mind gave up and he soon he fell into a safe dream word, next to his loving husband. But for how long?

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Shotaro being softer because of Philip. at first just to tech him social stuff, but later it is because of fluff and love.  
> I'm cheesy like that.


End file.
